Tag
HermitCraft tag was started by Grian, and was small at first but has now started escalating to the point of going AFK whenever the tagged person is around. It is currently not being played Tags Kudos to Reddit user Zzmores for compiling this spreadsheet. Tag 1: Grian tags Docm77 Grian's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 3 - CONDUITS & ANTICS'' Docm77's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI - Nature Health Organisation & Ninja Grian - Let's play Minecraft 1.13 - Episode 6'' Grian made up the game and went to Mumbo Jumbo's base to tag him. Realising that he was AFK, he turned back as it would be no fun. Later, however, after helping Doc reach Mumbo's base (and waiting for a heckuva lotta time), he tagged Doc and ran away. Tag 2: Docm77 tags Mumbo Jumbo: Docm77's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI - TAG! You're it! & Trident Shop - Let's play Minecraft 1.13 - Episode 7'' Mumbo Jumbo's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 4 - SHOPS, Sneaky Grian & Elevators!'' Doc's subscribers decided that Mumbo must be one to be tagged because he was Grian's original target. When Mumbo logs out for a quick break and logs back in the shopping district, Doc runs into him and tags him while he's still disoriented. Tag 3: Mumbo Jumbo tags Grian Mumbo Jumbo's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 5 - Base Plans, TAG and Redstone!'' Grian's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 4 - PROJECTS & PRANKS.'' Mumbo, tired of Grian repeatedly coming into his underground bunker and spawning chicken everywhere, sets up a Redstone system to punch him and deliver the tag directly into his inventory. This was the first case where an automaton was set up to perform a tag while the tagger was AFK, and also the first time the tag was deliberately removed from the inventory, in clear violation of the rules. Tag 4: Grian tags iskall85 Grian's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 5 - FLYING & DIVING'' iskall85's Perspective: 'HermitCraft 6: 08 | Brrumbo & MEGA Flying Guardian FARM!'' Grian picks up the rulebook from Mumbo's base and heads off in search of a victim. He wants to tag someone while flying despite having few rockets. He first finds Scar AFK, then mistakes Doc's diamond-armour-clad horse Carl for a player. He finds Doc himself next, but Doc lobs an Ender Pearl that teleports him to safety just before Grian can tag him. He then goes for Stress, who - apparently without realising it - dodges him. She promptly goes AFK. He attempts to tag Cub one more time but messes it up due to bad flying in general (yes, this is Grian). He then restocks on rockets and finds and AFK Stress yet again. He spots Iskall nearby and flies around him to tag him, and ultimately succeeds, although he fails his goal of tagging someone while flying. Tag 5: iskall85 tags Cubfan135 iskall85's Perspective: 'HermitCraft 6: 08 | Brrumbo & MEGA Flying Guardian FARM!'' Cubfan135's Perspective: 'Minecraft Hermitcraft Season 6 Ep.17- A New Guardian Farm!'' Just before the two get together and build their Guardian farm, Iskall tags Cub by surprise. Tag 6: Cubfan135 tags GoodTimesWithScar Cubfan135's Perspective: (no video) GoodTimesWithScar's Perspective: 'Scar gets tagged by CubFan'' While Scar is looking through his books for enchantments, Cub sneaks up on him from behind and hits him. It appears in Scar's POV as if Cub is invisible, as Scar doesn't see him. '''Tag 7: GoodTimesWithScar tags ImpulseSV GoodTimesWithScar's Perspective: 'Scar tags impulse'' ImpulseSV's Perspective: 'Minecraft HermitCraft S6 | Ep 10: Evolving The Game'' Scar pretends to lose his iTrade pass and meets up with Impulse at iTrade. In Scar's POV, he tags Impulse at iTrade. In Impulse's POV, he escapes from Scar at iTrade, but Scar follows him to his base and tags him while he's distracted examining the villager at the carrot farm. Tag 8: ImpulseSV tags ZedaphPlays ImpulseSV's Perspective: 'Minecraft HermitCraft S6 | Ep 10: Evolving The Game'' ZedaphPlays's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft Season 6: E4 - Betrayed at iTrade'' Zedaph cheats to get into iTrade and Impulse notices. As punishment, he gives Zed a "slap on the wrist", essentially tagging him. Tag 9: ZedaphPlays tags Tango Tek ZedaphPlays's Perspective: 'Every Tag on Hermitcraft 6 (All Perspectives) '' Tango Tek's Perspective: (no video) It seems that at this point, it is mandatory for the tagged person to wear a villager head. Zedaph was invisible and chasing Tango (it seems that they were on discord, and had some agreement about Tango not flying or something similar). They run around and Tango finally gets tagged. '''Tag 10 Tango Tek tags Cubfan135 Tango Tek's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI: #7 - Stalking my Prey!'' Cubfan135's Perspective: (no video) When Cub and Scar were working on some redstone, Tango was watching with his spectator account and had his main account sneaking and hiding nearby. Cub dug straight into Tango and got tagged. '''Tag 11: Cubfan135 tags xisumavoid Cubfan135's Perspective: 'Minecraft Hermitcraft Season 6 Ep.22- To Tag a Turtle'' xisumavoid's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6... I'M IT! (Tagged) Livestream 13/08/18'' Xisuma was livestreaming and Cub swoops in with a Potion of the Turtle Master and tags him. There is then some confusion over whether tagging someone in a livestream was legal or not, and Xisuma finally accepts the tag. Tag 12: xisumavoid tags Evil Xisuma xisumavoid's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI 724 DiveMining & Hypocrisy'' Evil Xisuma's Perspective: (no video) Xisuma notices that EvilX has been stalking him on the server, and sets up a bait for him. EvilX falls for it and presses a button Xisuma has labelled "Destroy the Hermitcraft server", which equips EvilX with the tag head, trousers, the tag itself and the rulebook. '''Tag 13: Evil Xisuma tags iJevin Evil Xisuma's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI 736 His Very Own Episode'' iJevin's Perspective: '►Hermitcraft 6 - Ep. 56: TAGGED BY EVIL X! (Minecraft 1.13)◄'' EvilX surprises Jevin with the tag, swooping in with Elytra and catching Jevin unawares. Tag 14: iJevin tags iskall85 iJevin's Perspective: '►Hermitcraft 6 - Ep. 58: GOT EM! (Minecraft 1.13)◄'' iskall85's Perspective: 'HermitCraft 6: 31 | TAG BOMB & The BIG PLAN'' Jevin tries to tag Mumbo, but doesn't sieze the opportunity, allowing Mumbo to escape. He then switches to iskall upon finding his base and tags him while he's in the middle of a big dig. Tag 15: iskall85 tags Grian iskall85's Perspective: 'HermitCraft 6: 33 | Grian's BIG SECRET!'' Grian's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 14 - ISKALL VS GRIAN'' This tag is one of my personal favourites. Jevin hires iskall to assassinate Grian (as payback for the time Grian pranked Jevin and accidentally killed him) and tells the viewers to warn Grian. Grian then creates a panic room, allows iskall to chase him there and then triggers the trap which sends iskall to a fatal fall. It would not have been fatal if iskall had been wearing his regular leggings and helmet, but he had the tag gear on. When Grian goes to return all of iskall's stuff to him, iskall tags Grian. Tag 16: Grian tags FalseSymmetry Grian's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 15 - TAGGING FUN!'' FalseSymmetry's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI 026 | GRIAN THE TROLL.. �� | A Minecraft Let's Play'' Grian starts trolling some people, pretending to tag them. False follows the chat and gets complacent, thinking Grian doesn't plan on tagging anyone. Grian camps out near False's base and tags her, incurring the wrath of her wolves and her PvP in the process (she switches to her diamond sword and turns around within a fraction of a second of being hit). Tag 17: FalseSymmetry tags BiffaPlaysMinecraft FalseSymmetry's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI 029 | FINALLY TAGGED SOMEONE �� | A Minecraft Let's Play'' BiffaPlaysMinecraft's Perspective: 'TAG! Biffa has a Heart Attack!! - HermitCraft Season 6 (Multiplayer Minecraft 1.13 SMP) #24https://youtu.be/uFnmNsMGW3Y?t=559 False sneaks into Biffa's mansion and says "nice red carpet" in chat, to which Biffa replies "Who, me?". False then says "not at all", and Biffa is now alerted to her presence in his house (her elytra is actually visible in the corner of his screen a few seconds earlier, but he's too caught up in trying to get to the terrace before Ren goes to sleep). Biffa shoots False when he sees her, and she runs away and somehow manages to sneak up on Biffa without crouching (Biffa is facing the other way) and tags him. '''Tag 18: BiffaPlaysMinecraft tags Docm77' BiffaPlaysMinecraft's Perspective: 'TAG You're It !!! - HermitCraft Season 6 (Multiplayer Minecraft 1.13 SMP) #27'' Docm77's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI - Warren Buffett's Game of Tag! - Let's play Minecraft 1.13 - Episode 45'' Biffa sneaks into the Stock Exchange Building and spies Doc building. He tries to tag Doc, but Doc gets away at the last moment. After multiple attempts (including one where Doc flies straight through Biffa), Doc decides to give Biffa a fair chance and instantly pays the price. Tag 19: Docm77 tags Rendog Docm77's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft VI - Stock Stack Tag! - Let's play Minecraft 1.13 - Episode 46'' Rendog's Perspective: 'HermitCraft 6 || THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! ⏱️ || Ep 28'' Doc has the challenge to kill the person before tagging them. Doc collabs with Ren for a long time, and when they go to the Stock Building, Doc carries out his plan. He lets Ren swim in the diamond jacuzzi, and puts pufferfish in there. When Ren comes back to collect his stuff, Doc tags him. Tag 20: Rendog tags GoodTimesWithScar Rendog's Perspective: (no video) (likely stream, as it was during Hermitcraft Stream weekend) GoodTimesWithScar's Perspective: (no video, borrows footage from Grian) Grian's Perspective: 'Hermitcraft 6: Episode 25 - MY NEW SHOP' Ren and Grian set up a trap for Scar in his log shop. As they are setting it up, Scar logs on, forcing the two to improvise. Grian asks Scar to look down a hole that Grian and Ren dug out. As Scar peers down into it, Grian pushes him in and whispers to Ren that Scar is in. As Scar tries to fly out, Grian blocks it off. Scar then tries to pillar up, when Ren comes and falls all the way down into the hole. Grian then jumps onto Scar's pillar and pushes him down again, where Ren tags him and promptly dies to an endermite. Hot Potato Hot Potato is the name for a renewed tag Grian started in his Season 6: Episode 76. Unlike the original tag hermits may tag AFK hermits. Game Evolution The latest and first game evolution has already happened, Mumbo deciding that the tag does not have to stay it your inventory. A new game rulebook is yet to be written but I'm sure it will happen soon. Fans are also predicting an evolution by Iskall, being that you can kill the tagee. Failed Tags Grian wasted tons of fireworks attempting to tag CubFan and failing due to Cub teleporting away quickly before he got tagged. Category:Events Category:Season VI